


Try to Delay

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: Fall Away [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, D/s AU, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Feminization, Lingerie, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Negotiations, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Subspace, Threesome - D/D/s, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's been waiting, for what seems to be forever, for when Andrew would tell him it was time to thank Gaz for getting them back together.  It wasn’t something he could ask for, he had to just wait.  And finally, finally, it’s happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try to Delay

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!! Finally!!!
> 
> I do not represent the real people presented as characters in this fic, nor do I make any claims about what they do or do not do in real life.
> 
> (But wouldn't connor in panties be super hot??)

“I’m driving you home,” Andrew breathes in Connor’s ear, after he’s stripped off his jersey and his pads but before the media’s descended on them.  Connor straightens up, licking his lips almost subconsciously.  “Hallsy’s spending the night with Ebs and Nuge.”

“And Gaz?” Connor asks, barely able to make a sound.  He’s been _waiting_ , for what seems to be forever, for when Andrew would tell him it was time to thank Gaz for getting them back together.

“Told him to go pick up some champagne on his way home, buy us some time.”

Disappointment knifes through Connor.  He’d thought, now that he was playing again…

“Should take him long enough to find him an open liquor store, for you to change into something special for him?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Connor nearly moans, his eyes falling shut.  Andrew grips his arm tightly, just under the sleeve of his t-shirt.

“Just get through your interviews and your shower, Connor,” Andrew tells him, lips brushing the shell of Connor’s ear.  His fingertips digging into Connor’s arm is just enough to ground Connor, help him pull himself back to reality.  He sucks in a deep breath and nods, looking up at Andrew.  “Good game tonight.”

Connor grins.  “Thanks.”

Andrew lets go and smacks him on the ass, making Connor squeak, and the guys around them laugh.

 

.oOo.

 

Connor _hates_ it, but he can’t stop fidgeting in the car.  Andrew’s barely looking over at him as he drives, paying more attention to the road.  He’s driving carefully, too, just under the speed limit, and Connor doesn’t know if he’d be able to manage that, knowing that Andrew’s planning _something_ for when they get back to Connor’s place.

He bites his lip and presses his legs together, taking out his phone to try and distract himself.

“Get any messages from Dylan?” Andrew asks, his voice mild.

Connor flushes beet red.  He did; there were a couple of texts he’d already responded to, and at least 15 snapchats he’d known better than to open around anyone else.  “Yeah.”

Andrew hums and flicks his turn signal on, turning at the next light.  “He’s a good kid.”

Connor can’t help a smile.  “Yeah, he is.”

Andrew nods and doesn’t say anything else.  Connor peeks at him out of the corner of his eye, but Andrew’s just smiling a little bit, looking out at the road, nothing in his expression that’s a hint of what he’s thinking.

“What do you want me to wear tonight?” Connor asks after a few minutes, for lack of anything else.

Andrew sneaks him a smile when they’re stopped at a red light.  “I’ve got a couple ideas.  I’d like for you to choose, though.”

Connor doesn’t know how to respond to that.

“Would it make you more comfortable if I told you a little more of what I was planning?”

Connor lets out a relieved breath.  “Yes, Daddy.”

Andrew hums.  “You’re going to change first, like I said.  You hear things in the locker room, when we’re out, and I have a pretty good idea of what Gaz’ll like to see.  Then we’ll go downstairs and wait for him, so he knows that you’re there for him, too.  Maybe you’ll be sucking my cock, until he comes in.  Maybe I’ll put a plug in you so you’re open for him to just fuck into you.”

Connor moans quietly, his hand falling to his lap and pressing over the bulge of his cock.

“And I’m sure you could guess this, baby, but you’re not gonna get to come until the end.”

Connor nearly sobs.  He can see Andrew grinning, in the blue glow of the dashboard.

“I can put a cock ring on you, if you think you’ll need it, so you won’t come while you’re sucking us off, or while either one of us is fucking you.”

“No, I – I don’t need it,” Connor insists.

The car stops, and Connor’s shocked to realize they’re outside his, Taylor, and Gaz’s house already.  Andrew throws the car into park and reaches over to him, pulling Connor over the center console and into a harsh kiss, teeth digging into Connor’s lower lip.  Connor groans into Andrew’s mouth, pressing as close as he can get, feet sliding on the rubberized mat in the footwell.

Andrew breaks the kiss, his hand fisted in Connor’s hair.  “Grab your stuff and get inside.”

Connor doesn’t need to be told twice.  He scrambles for his bag, throws his scarf over his shoulders and jams his hat on his head, and bolts out of the car.  Andrew’s not far behind him, his hand landing heavy on the small of Connor’s back as Connor fumbles with his keys to unlock the door.  Finally he gets it, kicking off his shoes as soon as he’s inside and thundering up the stairs to his room.

“A little excited, baby?” Andrew teases him, pressing up against Connor’s back, once they’re up in Connor’s room.  Connor sucks in a breath, trying to slow his heartrate, stop the rush of jittery energy sluicing through him.  It takes a couple deep breathes before Connor feels like he can move away from Andrew’s solid heat and pull out the duffle bag of lingerie from his closet.

Connor’s just about to unzip it when his phone goes off.  He’s tempted to ignore it, before he sees the caller ID: Gaz.

“What’s up?” Connor asks, accepting the call and holding the phone up to his ear.

“Just got a call,” Gaz says, right off the bat.  Connor can hear cars through the phone, like Gaz is pulled over on the side of the road.  “They’re sending me down tomorrow.”

Connor nearly drops his phone.  “They’re – they’re sending you down?”

Andrew’s head snaps up.

“Yeah.”

Connor swallows.  “Gaz… _Luke…_ ”

“We all knew it’d be someone, Davey.  And I was the one scratched tonight.”

“I don’t want you to leave,” Connor says, embarrassed at how small he sounds.

“I don’t wanna leave either.”

Connor coughs, trying to cover up a little sniffle.  “Then bring that champagne back and we’ll make this the best last night, okay?”

He can hear the smile in Gaz’s voice. “Yeah, Davo.  I’m on my way back now.  Maybe half an hour?  You wouldn’t believe how hard it is to find an open place at this time of night.”

“Thanks, Gazzy,” Connor quietly.  “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, be home soon, kid.”

Connor hangs up the call and puts his phone carefully to the side.  Andrew takes Connor’s hands carefully in his, holding them gently.

“He’s the one they’re sending down?”

Connor just nods.

Andrew pulls Connor tight against him, hugging him and kissing the top of his head.  “We had to lose someone.”

“I know,” Connor mutters, muffled against Andrew’s chest.

“You said it yourself – we’ll give him the best last night here.”

Connor pulls back a little and looks up at Andrew.  “Yeah.”

“Pick out something to wear for him.”

It’s easier to push everything else aside and focus on an order.  Connor goes back to the duffle and opens it, rifling through the folded up garter belts and stockings, panties, babydolls and chemises.

“He likes when you wear blue,” Andrew says, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching as Connor goes through the contents of the bag.  “He mentioned something about it once.”

Connor’s eyes narrow, rubbing his fingers over white lace, black netting, pink satin.  Close to the bottom, he finds one he thinks is perfect: it’s a soft aqua color, lace cups with a halter tie behind the neck, slit open at the stomach and falling open in flounces down to his hips, with a satin bow at the center of his chest.

Andrew nods approvingly when Connor holds it up.  Connor’s modelled them all for Andrew, after all, and Andrew knows how he looks in all of them.

“What about under it?”

“Are you—“ Connor pauses.  “Are you gonna put a plug in me, like you said you might?”

“Yeah, baby, I’m gonna put a plug in you.”

Connor smiles, and pulls out a pair of cage-back panties – pale blue, nearly white, lace in the front, white elastic strings webbing across the back.  Gaz would be able to see the plug splitting him open right away, with how sheer the babydoll he picked out is.

“Which garter belt?” Andrew asks.

Connor considers the couple that he has.  “I think… not tonight.  It’ll be something to look forward to for when he comes back.”

Andrew smiles at him.  “That’s good, Connor.”

Connor smiles back, more secure in his decision.  He was worried, of course, that Andrew would think he was trying to cop out or something.  But it makes sense – to him, at least, and apparently to Andrew, too.

“Makeup?”

Connor nods, taking his small makeup bag out and stepping over to the mirror.  “Yeah, I’ll do that now.  Before I get dressed.”

“I’ll pick a plug.”

Connor shucks off his suit, leaving it in a pile on the floor, and focuses on his makeup, smoothing the foundation over his skin, lining his lips and filling them in with petal pink lipstick, lining his eyes with black pencil.  He can hear Andrew rifling through the drawer of toys in his bedside table.  He wants to turn around, see what Andrew’s deciding between, but he knows Andrew will show him when it’s time.

After Connor’s swiped mascara over his lashes, Andrew appears behind him in the mirror, pressing a kiss to the side of Connor’s neck.

“You want the plug before you get dressed?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Connor says in a hurry, leaning back against Andrew.  “Please.”

“Hmm.”  Andrew flicks the cap of the lube open.  “Brace yourself against the mirror.”

Connor presses his palms flat to the mirror on the wall, leaning closer to it and sticking his ass out for Andrew.  Andrew sighs behind him, smoothing his hand over Connor’s bare skin before spreading his cheeks.

At the first touch of Andrew’s slick fingers to Connor’s entrance, he moans.  Andrew slides a finger in, and Connor moans again.  He loves having Andrew’s fingers in him, petting over every sensitive spot he has, riling him up perfectly.

And just like Andrew could spend hours fingering Connor open, and Connor wouldn’t get tired of it, their bodied are accustomed enough to each other that it’s the work of minutes before Andrew’s sliding in a second finger, and then working in a third.

Connor pants against the mirror, his breath fogging up the shiny surface and his fingers leaving smudges as he drags them across it.  “Daddy…”

“Yeah, baby?”

Connor whines and rocks back onto Andrew’s fingers.  “Want your cock in me…”

“Not yet, baby,” Andrew murmurs, spreading his fingers a little wider.  “You ready for the plug?”

Connor nods quickly, pushing back to follow Andrew’s fingers as they’re pulled out, then groaning when Andrew presses the tip of the plug to his rim and starts to thrust it in.  He can recognize it by the shape almost immediately – most of the plugs he has are shaped like a cone or a spade, but this one, this one’s a series of bulges, getting larger and larger, piling together before dropping off into a slender round of plastic ending in a thick base.  The base is so thick, and the bulges feel so heavy inside of him, because of the vibrator in the plug, and the remote control Connor’s sure Andrew’s got tucked in his pocket.

Each ridge, each bulge is a stretch, and then a brief respite, and then another stretch as Andrew pushes the plug into him until finally it’s all the way in, his entrance fluttering around the thin stretch between the base and the bulk of the plug.  Connor whines, clenching down around the plug and feeling it shift inside him.

“Get dressed,” Andrew rasps, pulling back.  He wipes his hand off on Connor’s thigh, and when Connor barely moves, hands him his lingerie.  Connor eases away from the mirror, hard cock bobbing, and reaching out for his clothes.

“You sure you can dress yourself, baby?”

Connor licks his lips and nods, trembling a little as he pulls the babydoll over his head and makes sure it’s tied in a bow behind his neck.  The edges of the skirt barely graze against his cock, with how the skirt splits down the middle.  Connor has to stop and suck in a breath, until Andrew presses the panties into his hand and reminds him that he still needs to put those on.  He slips the panties on carefully, twisting around to look at his ass in the mirror to make sure the elastic strings across the back are arranged correctly.  He can see the thick black base of the plug, standing out sharply between the pale cheeks of his ass.

He lets the babydoll’s skirt fall down the way it’s supposed to, barely hitting the curve of his ass.  He can still see the strings of the panties under it, and the plug, too.  His lips – his _pink_ lips – part, and his eyes look so intense with the makeup.

“Do you really think—“

“Of course he’ll like it,” Andrew says, coming over to Connor and running his thumb over Connor’s cheek.  Connor leans into his hand, closing his eyes.  “You ready to go downstairs?”

“Yeah,” Connor breathes.  “Yeah, Daddy.”

“You gonna kneel for me and suck my cock while we wait for Gaz?”

Connor nods quickly, stumbling after Andrew out of the room.

 

.oOo.

 

Connor’s spent a lot of time, since the beginning of the season, with Andrew’s cock down his throat.  He knows how Andrew likes Connor to dig his tongue in the slit, suck just on the head, go down as far as he can and stay there until he’ll choke if he doesn’t get a breath in.  It’s hard to pull on all that knowledge when the plug’s buzzing away inside him, following some sort of irregular pattern that Andrew’s controlling.

The plug’s vibrations stop, and Connor groans around Andrew’s cock.  If he shuffles forward, his cock brushes against the side of the couch between Andrew’s legs, and it’s fucking _delicious_.

“I heard a car pull up,” Andrew says, petting over Connor’s hair.  Connor closes his eyes and pushes down further, pressing his lips to the base of Andrew’s cock and leaving a ring of pink lipstick when he pulls back a moment later.

Andrew turns the plug back on.  Connor moans around Andrew’s cock, bobbing his head slowly, going from having just the tip between his lips all the way down until he’s choking on Andrew’s cock.  Over the cotton hazing his mind, he can hear the beep of a car locking in the driveway, keys in the front door.

“That’s it, baby,” Andrew murmurs, thrusting up into Connor’s mouth.

Connor lets out a choked moan just as Gaz calls out, “Davo, you got the glasses out?”

“We’re in here,” Andrew shouts back a moment later, holding Connor down on his cock.  Connor can feel the tears pricking the corners of his eyes, but he can still force tiny breaths in through his nose and – and he feels less vulnerable, in a way, that he won’t have to see Gaz’s face when Gaz comes into the living room.

“Holy shit,” Gaz groans.  Connor spreads his legs a little wider, just at the awe in his voice.  “ _Fuck_.”

Carefully, Andrew tugs Connor up off of him.  Connor licks his lips and, finally, chances a glance up at Gaz.  He has to stop himself from grinding up against the sofa at the pure heat and want on Gaz’s face.

“C’mon, baby,” Andrew says, nudging Connor with his foot.  “Stand up and show Gaz the outfit you picked out for him.”

Connor flushes, but he does as he’s told and stands up, smoothing the babydoll over his stomach and his hips.

“Holy shit, Davey.”

“Do you like it?” Connor asks quietly, fidgeting with the flouncy hem.

“I think you should do a little spin,” Gaz says, his voice lower than Connor’s ever heard it.  He’s walking closer, setting the bottle of champagne down on the side table and stopping barely a foot from Connor.  Connor nods and slowly, carefully, turns around, letting Gaz look his fill.  When he’s all the way around, he feels Gaz’s hand land on his ass and squeeze roughly.  “Barely anything there.”

“I thought you would like it,” Connor whispers.

“I do, Davey.”

“Ground rules,” Andrew says, suddenly.  “Traffic lights, for everyone.  You check with me if you want to leave marks or hurt him, before you do it.  And even though he’s wearing all this, he’s not a girl, so don’t call him one.”

“Got it,” Gaz says.

“Anything you want to add, baby?” Andrew asks, running his hand down Connor’s thigh.

Connor shivers.  “No, Daddy.”

Gaz sucks in a breath.  “That wasn’t a one time thing, then.”

Connor can see the way Andrew’s expression hardens.  “No, it wasn’t.  And if it’s a problem—”

“It’s not.”

It’s like a last bit of tension Connor didn’t know he was holding seeps out of him.  He glances back at Gaz over his shoulder.  “What should I call you, during this?”

Gaz looks at him, then up at Andrew, and back at him.  “Sir?”

“All right, Sir,” Connor says, and smiles.  Luke smiles back and reaches out, running his hand down Connor’s back and making him shiver.

“There’s one more thing Connor’s wearing that he forgot to show you,” Andrew says.  Luke pulls back, raising an eyebrow at Connor.  When Connor looks back at Andrew, Andrew just twirls his finger, the way he always does when he wants Connor to present for him.

Connor kneels on the couch, spreading his legs wide and leaning his chest against the back of the couch, reaching behind himself to grab his ass checks and spread them.

“Fucking shit, Connor,” Luke spits out.  Connor jumps a little when he feels fingers pressing against the base of the plug, jostling it inside him.  “This for me, too?”

“Daddy put it in me,” Connor pants, rocking back as Luke pressed on the plug.  “So you could just fuck into me whenever you wanted.”

“Fuck, Andy, what’d you do to get him down like this?”

“It’s just the way he is.”  Connor thinks Andrew sounds _proud_ when he says it.

“Fuck,” Luke groans, pressing on the plug again.  “I never thought…”

“You never thought you’d get to fuck him?” Andrew asks.  Connor squirms on the couch, until Andrew slaps his thigh to force him still.  It’s – it’s a different experience, having them talking over him, _about_ him, and Connor can’t tell if he likes it or not.

“Not while he’s wearing panties and a slip.”

“Sir,” Connor whines, when he’s finally had enough of being ignored.  He likes it when Andrew tells him what he’s going to do to him, but not when he just ignores him like this.  He wants their hands on him, he wants them talking to him and not just about him.

“Baby, we’re talking,” Andrew says, spanking Connor on the thigh again.  “You need a cock in your mouth to keep you quiet?”

Connor just moans, looking back over his shoulder at Luke.  Luke’s still studying him, hunger in his eyes.

“You want Luke to fuck your mouth?”

“Please let me suck your cock, Sir,” Connor groans, letting go of his ass with one hand and reaching out to cup Luke’s cock through his jeans.  “I want to, Sir.”

“You looked so good with Andy’s cock in your mouth,” Luke says, reaching out and pressing his thumb to Connor’s bottom lip.  “Mine’s a little thicker, I think.  Look so nice between your pink lips.”

“Please,” Connor begs.  They’re both waiting on something, and it takes a moment for Connor to realize that it’s Andrew’s permission.  “Daddy, please.”

“Of course, baby.  Why don’t you get on your knees for him.”  It’s not a question, so Connor doesn’t bother answering.  He turns and slides off the couch, kneeling in front of Luke with his hands on his thighs and his mouth open.

“Look at you,” Luke murmurs, undoing his jeans with one hand.  He cups Connor’s chin with his other hand, pulling him closer just before he tugged his pants and underwear down to his thighs.  His cock sprung out of his underwear, the tip grazing Connor’s cheek.  Connor groans, trying to turn his head to get his mouth on it.

Connor stays still, where Luke holds him, as Luke fists his cock and taps the head of it against Connor’s lips.

“Sir,” Connor whines, his fingers digging into his thighs.  “Sir, please.”

Finally, Luke thrusts into his mouth.  Connor opens his mouth wide – Luke was right, he is thicker than Andrew is, and he doesn’t go as far down Connor’s throat as Andrew or even Dylan does.  It makes it easier to suck in a breath through his nose every time Luke pulls back, before he thrusts back in, stretching Connor’s lips.

And then the plug turns on, and Connor moans around Luke’s cock.  Luke groans and bucks against him, forcing his cock down Connor’s throat.  The bumps of the plug press against him in new ways every time he shifts, trying to press up against Luke’s legs.

“Baby, you know better than to try to rub off against him,” Andrew says, turning the plug’s vibrations up.

Connor closes his eyes and pulls his body back, resting his butt on his heels in an effort to keep himself under control.  If he keeps far enough away, doesn’t tempt himself by getting too close to Luke, he’ll be able to _focus_.

Of course, then, Andrew turns the vibrations up another notch, and Connor’s teeth scrape against Luke’s cock.  He’s getting ready to pull back, apologize to Luke and promise he won’t do it again, when Luke groans and a spurt of precome explodes over his tongue.

“Do that again,” Luke orders roughly, fisting his hand in Connor’s hair.  It goes against almost everything he’s been taught – but Connor does, scraping his teeth over Luke’s cock the next time he pulls out.  Luke thrusts back in right away, holding Connor’s head in place.

“He’s a fast learner,” Andrew tells Luke.  Connor can hear him shifting closer, and then Andrew’s hand lands heavy on his shoulder.  It’s easy to sink into their touch, into the plug vibrating inside him, into Luke’s cock in his mouth and just… float.  He could sit here forever, if they wanted him to.  He could stay kneeling on the floor, scraping his teeth over Luke’s cock every time he pushes in and sucking hard every time he pulls out.

“You want to come in his mouth, or you want to fuck him?”

Connor likes them talking about him a lot more, when it’s like this.

“Is his ass as good as his mouth?”

Connor groans and sucks harder.

“Is that something you can compare, Luke?  He loves cock in his mouth, but I think he loves it even more inside him.”

“Even more?”

“He’s begged me to plug him up after I’ve fucked him, because he doesn’t want to be empty.”

“Fuck,” Luke groans, and pulls out of Connor’s mouth.  It’s only Luke’s hand in his hair that keeps Connor from following after him and sucking him back down.

“Please,” Connor begs, straining against the hold on his hair.  He doesn’t really know what he’s asking for – there’s a lot he wants to do, and there’s the niggling thought in the back of his mind that Luke’s leaving tomorrow, that this is the only chance—

“You want to fuck him?” Andrew asks again.  Connor looks up at Luke, trying to show how much he _really_ wants that to happen.  Andrew’s the thickest cock he’s had in him before, and he can’t wait to feel Luke inside him, too.

“Yeah,” Luke pants, letting go of Connor’s hair and petting his cheek instead.  “Yeah, yeah I wanna fuck him.”

“Please, Sir,” Connor groans.  The vibrations cut off inside him, and he sends a betrayed look over at Andrew.  “Daddy!”

“You need to take the plug out if Luke’s gonna fuck you, right baby?”  Andrew’s grinning, his hard cock still jutting out of his unzipped jeans.

“Want you to take it out for me,” Connor mutters.

Andrew’s smile turns indulgent.  “You don’t want Luke to take it out?”

Connor makes a frustrated noise.  “Just – one of you!”

Luke laughs a little and hauls Connor to his feet, dumping him on his back on the couch next to Andrew.  “I’ll take it out for you, babe, since Andy doesn’t want to do anything.”

“I like seeing him beg for it,” Andrew says, petting Connor’s hair.  Connor hooks his arms under his knees, pulling his legs up and back.  He only realizes, once Luke’s pressing the base of the plug again, teasing his fingers between the thick plastic and Connor’s stretched rim, that he’s put himself in a position without any leverage.  His head’s resting back on Andrew’s thigh, right next to his knee, so he can’t even rock back onto his shoulders to squirm around.

“Realized it, babe?” Luke asks, tugging at the plug a little bit.  Connor tries to put back against him; he can’t.  Connor whines, spreading his legs wider.  “You don’t need to move anywhere, just lie there and look pretty while I fuck you.”

“Then fuck me,” Connor groans, clenching around the plug as Luke pulls it out the smallest bit.  “Sir—“

Luke thrusts the plug back in.

“Look at how hard he is,” Andrew says, reaching over and running his fingers down the line of Connor’s cock in his panties.  “You think he’ll be able to last through you fucking him?”

“He better.”  Luke pulls the plug out – _finally_ – but then he just sits there, holding the plug up and looking at it.  Connor pants, looking down at Luke between his legs.  “Nice size.”

“He’s got bigger ones,” Andrew replies, digging a tube of lube out of his pocket and holding it out to Luke.  “Smaller ones, too, if he wants to keep it in for a while.”

“What, babe, you can’t handle something this size for longer than a few minutes?”

“I can,” Connor protests, fingers flexing on the backs of his knees.  “Sir – _please_.”

“He had that one in for, oh…” Connor hears the rustle as Andrew checks his watch.  “40 minutes?”

Luke slicks his fingers and dips his fingers into Connor’s hole.  Connor whines, trying to buck back against him even though he knows that he _can’t_.

“So I could just fuck right in?” Luke asks, his voice rough.

“Please,” Connor begs, and Luke must be just as desperate as he is, because it’s a matter of seconds between him pulling out his fingers and his slick cock rubbing against Connor’s hole.  “ _Please!”_

Luke thrusts into him; Connor’s nearly pushed up the couch, and he’s sure he’d be half in Andrew’s lap if Andrew hadn’t reached out and braced Connor’s shoulders.

Now that he’s fucking him, Luke doesn’t seem like he wants to tease Connor any longer.  He’s holding Connor’s hips tight enough to bruise, fingers digging into his skin and palms rubbing the lace of Connor’s panties into his skin.

“Sir,” Connor moans, trying to keep hold of his legs, even when Luke sets up a fast pace, thrusting in hard enough to make Connor shake.

“Over my shoulders,” Luke pants, not even pausing as Connor tries to hook his legs over Luke’s shoulders.

“Poor baby,” Andrew coos, and reaches out to help.  Connor wishes he could make some sort of retort, but even if he’d risk saying something to Andrew right now, he doesn’t think he’s be able to form the words.

Once Connor’s managed to get his legs over Luke’s shoulders, it’s like Luke starts fucking him even harder.  He leans over Connor, and Connor can feel the stretch in his thighs as his legs are pressed almost to his chest.  And it also means – fuck – that Luke’s thrusting right into his prostate on nearly every stroke.

Connor groans, head falling back and back arching.

“Getting him good,” Andrew says, pushing the cup of Connor’s babydoll to the side so he can rub the flat of his thumb over a nipple.

“Yeah,” Luke grunts, cupping Connor’s ass and tugging him up, exactly where Luke wants him.  Connor moans, toes curling in the air.

“You like how Luke’s fucking you?” Andrew asks, plucking Connor’s nipple.  “You like this thick cock in you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Connor gasps out, hands flying up to grip Luke’s arms when he thrusts in harder.  “I – I like his thick cock…”

“You miss having something in your mouth?”

Andrew doesn’t really wait for an answer.  He turns Connor’s head with a gentle touch, holding his cock to Connor’s lips. Connor opens obediently, sucking Andrew’s cock into his mouth.

Connor – well, it’s not that he felt empty or anything, but even with Luke’s cock in him, he still wants _more_.  He wants Andrew’s cock in his mouth, even though he can only fit maybe half of it in at this angle.  He wants Andrew fucking him with Luke— Connor moans out loud at just the thought of it, at the thought of Andrew’s cock in him, too, thrusting in next to Luke’s.

How he feels now, Luke drilling into him from one end and Andrew feeding him his cock from the other, is almost a mimicry of that.  Held completely between the two of them, full to breaking with both of them inside him—

“Fuck me, Daddy,” Connor whines, the next time Andrew pulls his cock out of Connor’s mouth barely an inch.  He tilts his head back to look up at Andrew’s face.  His vision’s a little blurred by tears, and he can’t even remember when that started, but he can see the indulgent smile quirking Andrew’s lips.

“Luke’s already fucking you, baby.  You want me to fuck you after him?  Use his come to keep you slick—”

“Shit,” Luke hisses, fingers digging into Connor’s ass and hauling him back into Luke’s thrusts.

Connor’s shaking his head; how can they not be getting it?  “No I want you both, I want…”

Andrew thrusts back into his mouth.  “Daddy doesn’t want to hurt you, baby.  You might be too tight for that.”

Connor shakes his head as best he can, sucking on the head of Andrew’s cock.

“What if Luke gives you a finger, while he fucks you, and you see how it feels?” Andrew asks, thumb rubbing over a smear of lipstick at the corner of Connor’s stretched lips.

Connor digs his tongue into his slit, just like Andrew likes, in approval.  Luke’s fumbling for the lube again, his pace faltering a bit when Connor feels the finger pressing against him.  He tries to spread his legs wider, give some sort of sign that _yes_ , this is what he wants, and Luke must get it, somehow, because he’s carefully working his finger in a second later.

It’s – yeah, it’s a lot.  Connor can admit that.  But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love the stretch, love the feeling of Luke’s cock thrusting into him hard, and his finger tugging carefully at Connor’s rim.

He moans around Andrew’s cock, sucking him off as well as he can when most of his attention’s focused on Luke inside him.

“Is he good for a second?” Andrew asks, his voice a little strained.

“Yeah,” Luke pants, slowing down even further as he presses another finger to Andrew’s entrance.  “Yeah, fuck, he’s opening right up for it.”

Connor wants to sob at how _open_ he feels, Luke’s cock barely moving inside him, just small little thrusts like Luke can’t help himself, and two fingers in to the first knuckle.  He feels so full, and like he’ll never be full again.  A part of him craves this – and another part’s scared of it, scared that anything less won’t satisfy him, next time.

“Look at him,” Luke says, awe in his voice.  Connor can barely see Luke out of the corner of his eye, but he can tell he’s looking down between Connor’s legs.  “ _Fuck._ ”

“Tell him what he looks like.”

“His hole’s all red,” Luke says, hooking his fingers inside Connor.  “Shiny, with all the lube.  Keeps trying to squeeze down on me, and it’s like he’s so full he can’t even do it.”

Connor moans around Andrew’s dick, shifting his hips when Luke spreads his fingers apart, pulling a little away from his cock and making him stretch open.

“You think he’ll be able to do it?” Andrew asks, his hands cradling Connor’s head gently.

“Yeah, he’s gonna love it.”  And Luke adds a third finger, and Connor’s sobs are muffled by Andrew’s cock.

“You okay, baby?” Andrew asks, wiping a tear away from the corner of Connor’s eye.  “You feel okay?”  He pulls back, just enough that Connor can speak.

“It’s so good,” he whimpers, his whole body shaking.  “Daddy, it feels so good.”

“You know my cock’s bigger than three fingers.”

It is, but not by much.  It’s longer, of course, but not much thicker.  Connor doesn’t say that.  But he knows that he can take it.  Luke has his three fingers grouped together next to his cock, and it’s exactly what Connor wants.

“ _Please_ ,” Connor begs, and kicks his heels against Luke’s back.  “Oh my God, _please!”_

“Is he ready?” Andrew asks. Luke takes a moment, spreading his fingers a little more, thrusting them in far enough that Connor can feel his thumb and pinkie pressing tight to his ass.

“Yeah, yeah he’s ready.”

Connor cries out when Luke pulls out his fingers, and then his cock.  He feels so _empty_ , and he can’t stand it.

“Please,” he gasps, tears sliding down his face.  “Please please—“

Luke slides out from under Connor’s legs and pulls Connor up, him and Andrew working together to shift Connor around on the couch.  Connor tries to move the way they nudge him, help to crawl over Andrew’s lap, where Luke and Andrew seem to be moving him.  Once they have him situated though – sniffling and still crying a little – he can keep himself there, knees on either side of Andrew’s hips, arms thrown over Andrew’s shoulders.

“Shh, baby,” Andrew says, cupping his cheek.  “C’mon, we’re gonna give you what you need.”

Connor nods, kissing Andrew desperately.  Andrew kisses him back, tongue sweeping into Connor’s mouth, calming Connor enough that he can just sink against Andrew’s chest and soak it in.  He feels hands on him – Luke’s hands, he thinks, grabbing his ass and squeezing.

But its Andrew’s cock that presses in first, held by Andrew’s fist at the base while Luke guides Connor down onto it.

“Fuck,” Andrew hisses, breaking the kiss.  “You’re so loose, baby.”

He is, is the thing.  Connor doesn’t think anything’s ever slid into him this easily before, much less Andrew’s cock.  He can still feel it, feel the weight of Andrew’s cock as he sinks down on it, the heat of Andrew’s body under him and Luke behind him.  But it’s not enough, now, he needs more.

“Daddy,” Connor whines, rubbing against Andrew, the lace still covering his cock scratching over his skin.

“How’d you keep these on the whole time?” Andrew pants, snapping one of the straps of Connor’s panties.  “Does the lace feel nice?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Connor moans, grinding down on Andrew’s cock and rubbing against him.

“You like having my cock in you?”

“Yes Daddy!”

“You want Luke’s, too?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Connor manages, eyes fluttering closed when he feels Luke’s cock pressing against his entrance.

“Color,” Andrew says, tapping Connor’s cheek to get his attention.  “What color, baby.”

It’s been a while since Andrew’s felt the need to check in mid-session with him, but Connor can see why, now, Andrew would want to be sure Connor’s all right.

Connor knows if he said anything but green, they’d stop, Andrew’d pull out, and neither of them would hold it against him.  Really, outside of the need to be filled, how good it’s going to be with both of them inside him, that’s what gives him the confidence to gasp out, “Green.”

And then Luke pushes into him.  Connor digs his fingers into Andrew’s shoulders, resting his forehead against Andrew’s.  It’s just – pressure, overwhelming pressure, not particularly good or bad, not yet.  But Andrew’s gasping under him, and Luke’s cursing behind him, and that makes Connor feel _powerful_.

“Fuck,” Luke spits out, his lips pressed to Connor’s shoulder blade.  “ _Fuck_.”

“So tight, baby,” Andrew manages, hips flexing under Connor.

Connor just whines and shifts his hips.  He doesn’t know how to move like this, doesn’t know if he _could_ , with how hard he’s trembling.  He just wants them to fuck him, and he can’t even pull himself together enough to beg for it.

Andrew always knows; he bucks up, his cock sliding in a little further, making Luke groan and jerk into Connor, too.  It’s halting, at first, the two of them trying to figure out how to move Connor between them, how to move together to fill Connor up the way he wants.  They get it quickly, Luke pulling out as Andrew rocks up, and thrusting in once Andrew’s pulling out again.  Connor moans and arches his back, spreading his legs wider in the hope that they’ll be able to get closer to him, that they could fuck him harder.

“Shit, fuck,” Luke curses, his fingers digging into the sensitive spot above Connor’s hipbones.  “Gonna come – shit…”

Connor’s not ready for them to stop fucking him, but the only way he can show it as by jerking back into their thrusts, and that’s what does it for Luke.  He thrusts in hard and stays there, teeth pressed to Connor’s shoulder like he wants to bite down and remembered just in time that he couldn’t.  Connor can feel the rush of heat inside him that means Luke came in him, and from Andrew’s moan, he must feel it too.

Andrew’s thrusting harder, now, pulling Connor closer now that Luke’s not thrusting against him.  Connor cries out when Luke’s softening cock slips out of him, and whines at the feeling of Andrew fucking Luke’s come out of him.

It’s a surprise when his back feels cold again, like Luke’s moved away, and then something pressed to his entrance, beside Andrew’s cock.  Something scratches over the skin of his ass, and that’s when Connor realizes – Luke’s licking up his come, working his way up Connor’s thighs to his hole, where more keeps seeping out as Andrew fucks him harder.

“Sir!” Connor moans, high-pitched and strangled, when he feels Luke’s tongue press against his rim.  “Oh my _God!_ ”

Andrew wasn’t prepared for the feeling of a tongue against the base of his cock any more than Connor was for one inside him; he pulls Connor down hard on his cock, thrusting up into him and comes with a deep groan.  Luke doesn’t move away – if anything, he works harder, sucking at Connor’s rim for every bit of come inside him.

A hand lands on Connor’s cock, rubbing him through the lace of his panties, and that’s when Connor loses it.  He starts bawling, rocking into Andrew’s hand and Luke’s mouth, his face tucked into Andrew’s shoulders as he just sobs.  Having the two of them inside him was good, but it was also a lot – and now they won’t stop, there’s too much going through his body and he can’t process it anymore.

“You wanna come, baby?” Andrew asks gently.  “You ready to come for us, baby?”

Connor just nods his head furiously.  He thinks it might tear him apart, the intensity of an orgasm on top of everything else, but it’s the only thing he can ask for, now.

“C’mon, baby, come for us.”

Connor sobs and comes, his shoulders hunching and legs kicking out, holding as tight onto Andrew as he can.  It seems to go on forever – shocks travelling through him, pulling him apart and then bringing him back together again.

And he supposes he must’ve blacked out for a moment, because he doesn’t remember Andrew carrying him up to bed, or Luke leaving to get powerbars, apples, and Gatorade from the kitchen.  But the next thing he knows, he’s curled up in his bed with Andrew on one side and Luke on the other, being offered food and Gatorade as he shakes between them.

“You feel good?” Luke asks, running his hand through Connor’s hair.  It feels wet, probably from sweat, and Connor wrinkles his nose when he thinks of how the three of them must smell.

“You can nod if you don’t want to talk,” Andrew adds.  Connor smiles at him gratefully and nods.  Andrew’s familiar with it now, how sometimes Connor just lies there, can’t even put the energy into forming words.

“Anything hurt?”

Connor shakes his head.  He’s sure he’ll have a fair number of bruises, and a lot of soreness, but he’s not feeling it yet.

“Just tired?”  Connor smiles at Luke and nods, reaching out to pet his cheek.  Connor coaxes him closer, closer, until he can lean forward and kiss Luke gently.  It’s a little startling to realize that it’s the first time they kissed, after everything they’ve done.

“You need to eat more before you go to sleep,” Andrew says, holding out an apple slice to Connor.  Connor pouts, but turns his head enough that Andrew can slip the fruit between his lips.  Connor presses a quick kiss to Andrew’s fingertips, blushing faintly at Andrew’s huff.

“Damn sweet sub,” Luke murmurs, eyes on Connor.  “Gonna miss you.”

Connor closes his eyes and squeezes Luke’s hand, trying to say, _I’ll miss you, too_.

 

.oOo.

 

In the end, Luke’s gone before Connor wakes up the next morning.  He’d just packed a suitcase, left the rest of his stuff in his room, either to come back for or for them to ship down to him.

 _Sorry I didn’t say bye_ , the text from Luke says, when Connor reads it through sleep-fuzzed eyes.  _Figured it’d be easier.  Thanks for last night_.

So Connor takes a bath, scrubbing all the dried come and sweat off of himself, pulls on briefs and an Otters sweatshirt – one with Dylan’s number, not his – and opens Skype on his laptop.

Dylan answers the call right away, with a cereal spoon balanced between his lips.

“Gaz got sent down,” Connor says right away.  Dylan frowns, putting his spoon back in the bowl.  Connor doesn’t let him ask anything – he spills out the whole story, or, well, most of it, watching as Dylan first looks more concerned, then more closed off.

“You should be talking to him instead of me,” Dylan says, tension in his voice that Connor doesn’t know how to address.

And really, Connor hadn’t thought of talking to anyone before Dylan, not even Andrew, and Andrew was _there_.

“I just…” Connor looks down.  “You always make me feel better.”

Dylan heaves a sigh.  “Connor, I can’t just be here whenever something’s going wrong, okay?  I can’t…”

Connor frowns down at his lap.  “That’s not...”

“I can’t keep helping you with your problems with your Doms,” Dylan says, desperate-sounding.  “I _can’t_ , Connor.”

Connor looks up at the screen; Dylan’s the closest to tears Connor’s ever seen him.

“Dyls—”

“I love you, but I just can’t do it.”

Connor holds the edges of his laptop so hard he thinks it might crack.  It feels like ice got mixed with his blood, and his entire body’s freezing.  “Dylan, can’t do what?”

“Sorry.”

“Can’t do what?!” Connor asks louder.

Dylan ends the call.  Connor stares at the blank skype window for a moment, then immediately dials again.

Dylan doesn’t answer the next call.  Dylan changes his status from ‘available’ to ‘offline.’  Connor scrabbles for his phone, where he’d dropped it after reading Luke’s text, and calls Dylan.

It rings twice before going to voicemail.

“Dylan, come on,” Connor says, his hands shaking so hard he almost drops his phone.  “Dyls, just talk to me, please, was I doing something wrong?  Please, what can’t you do?  Dylan, _I love you_ , c’mon Dylan…”

Eventually he can’t think of anything to say, and just cuts off the message before he starts crying.

He tries calling again.  It goes straight to voicemail.  Dylan turned off his phone.

 _Pls talk to me_ , Connor texts him, and then immediately after.   _I’m sorry, I love you_.

And then he lies down in bed and cries until Taylor finds him.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> yup, total bomb of angst at the end. sorry not sorry.
> 
> the next part'll probably step back to Dylan's narrative a bit, and what's been going on with him.
> 
> (also someone's good at art should draw connor mcdavid in lingerie for me. literally i look up real lingerie for him pls someone draw this for me)
> 
> join me in sin on tumblr @ somethingnerdythiswaycomes


End file.
